massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EliteMaster117
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the N7: Survive This page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluethunder213 (Talk) 00:48, 2010 March 23 Hello Hey, Elite! I'd just like to say welcome to Mass Effect Fanon. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. I've liked being welcomed by an actual user when I join wiki's. So I try to welcome everyone who joins. The background code was used to change from the previous skin. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Future of Mass Effect Fanon Hello, Elite! I'd just like to inform you that a new Blog post about some upcoming events on ME Fanon has been posted. The blog gives some information about everything new that's arriving. Your input would be much appreciated. Read the Blog here: Events in the near future. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: I have seen your logo. I like the simplicity of it. It reminds me of my original idea, which is cool. I'm not going to vote on any until there is more though. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. Though, it's a tad bit cluttered with the mass effect logo in the back. But it's still cooler than mine. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *That's a cool drell picture. Where'd you find it? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Wow, anytime I look for a cool picture of a drell I'm bombarded by 100 pictures of Thane. :P -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blah No image has won yet, I'm just testing out the candidates to see how they work. Mostly because the green one clashed with the dark background. In a few days I'll upload yours to the logo image. Right now I'm not enforcing the image policy, but it helps organize things in the future.-[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Recent events Hello, Elite! I'd like to tell you about some of the recent events on this wiki. The biggest thing that has happened is that we have become this months featured wiki on the Gaming wiki. By the end of the month I hope this helps bring in more users. Another big event was joining Twitter! On Twitter, you can check and see any upcoming events and other stuff. Please voice your opinion about joining Twitter on this forum, Improving the wiki. The final thing I'd like to say is...we almost have 200 articles! Once we break that 200 mark, we will be almost completely eligible for a spotlight. The only other thing we need to do to be completely eligible is having less than 1/4 of our articles be stubs. So if you have any stubs (articles under 300 bytes, or 3 or 4 sentences) please try to expand on them. Thanks for reading this. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: That's great, thanks. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikia spotlight Hey, Elitemaster! Mass Effect Fanon was just accepted for a Wikia spotlight! This will help get the wiki noticed by many more Wikia users. It will also help ease the release of the Good article awards, which will be released soon. Lastly, I'd like to thank you for your help in getting the wiki this far. Your help is greatly appreciated. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Any contribution, small or big, is a big help. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Haha. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, I'd just like to let you know that our spotlight image is finally being featured on Wikia. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey EliteMaster, you may or may not have noticed, but a new RP has been released. I'm going to explain some of the important facts, but if you're wondering anything, feel free to ask. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. I mostly made this because of the long hiatus from Mass Effect Origins. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in creating it, just be sure to join in any open discussions. :) -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Great! As time goes on, I'm sure more RP scenarios will be made as well. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *I just saw it, its a great idea. Though, I provided another idea based on yours. It may of been what you intended. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *I went on Wikia Central and requested for a spotlight. Just be sure to meet all the requirements. If you provide me with I link, I can tell you what needs to be done for it to get spotlighted. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ha. You pretty much need to lessen your stub articles and categorize all the pages. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Also, I want to th ank you for helping. Without you or Foxtrot, the RP would still be in really early stages. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Screenshots. Alright it might take a while (Tomorrow) as I just got back from Vacation. Can you specify a little for me here though. I need to know. #male or female #Main color black or white #What Armor pattern #And what is the vacuum mask? I am a little rusty per say on items. If I can get that then the shot will be up shortly. Assuming that the vacuum mask is not acquired halfway through ME2 which could delay the time frame. Also what should I entitle it and do you have a location preference? Foxtrot12 01:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright check you were talking about thebreather helmet that should be easy and with the info that makes it better. It should be up sometime tomorrow. I will message you when it is up.Foxtrot12 02:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem man. Foxtrot12 02:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure I left a long unfilled gap in their timeline and they worked in hundreds of different projects if you would like to make one I am fine just keep it according to the ONAS article and my other work with them. Foxtrot12 02:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright here they are I took three in the case you would not be satisfied with one. Or you wanted to make a Gallery. They came out a little blurry but pretty good. I just used the default male Sheperd. If none of these are what you were hoping for then tell me and I can happily take some more.Foxtrot12 16:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Glad I could be of help if you need anything else in the future message me. And for capture cards I use the Dazzle Digital Video Creator 100. Foxtrot12 16:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The Vorcha? Sure I still have the card plugged in and I am on Omega now. Give me ten to twenty minutes and I can likely have one up!Foxtrot12 16:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I already have some footage of the Vorcha waiting. Would you like one with one and one in the background most body shot, one zoomed in one one's face, or one upper body shot? Oh and if you have not already please remember to add Mark DuFrenze to the ONAS Operatives category. Foxtrot12 17:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I have MW2 I can't say I'm to great at it I used to be decent but I have not played it in a while. Here is that screenshot you wanted. Yea I got to agree with you I mainly play Bad Company for multiplayer games. And for the RP I think the plans are going good we should be ready to start soon. Foxtrot12 17:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Won't disagree wit h that. So I guess we should wait a few hours and then continue proceeding with everbody present. Foxtrot12 17:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that would be good. We don't have anything so far so knock yourself out. I am going to work on culture and religion in a few minutes.Foxtrot12 17:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright sounds good. I am going to get to work. I will keep another tab open and refresh it every few minutes if you need anything else Foxtrot12 17:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I already have something written up in another tab. You will see in a few minutes. Foxtrot12 03:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright I just posted it tell me what you think. Foxtrot12 03:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I see robotics as a possibility. As a good faith payment and promise of technology. The council gave all warriors cybernetic enchancements and abilities making them 40% cyborg. Thus giving them robot like abilities.Foxtrot12 04:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Finished Good, I really liked the last paragraph. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC)